


Determined

by Prince_Cosmos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Loads of it, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, i haven't slept and this was the birth of that, just be glad this isn't crackhead energy, just boys being gay, those come out later, wrote those ones at 3 am, yaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos
Summary: Roman was determined to get a kiss from his boyfriend, Deceit, when the clock struck twelve.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Determined

The sides and Thomas were getting ready for a New Years Eve party. The sides were having their own in the mindscape while Thomas would just be inviting some close friends to a small party. Roman, being the romantic and outgoing side, had a plan for this New Years.

You see, he and Deceit had started dating three months ago and Roman was determined to get a kiss from Deceit when the clock struck twelve.

Patton was hanging streamers with the help of Virgil and Logan and Remus were probably having sex somewhere. Roman was setting out snacks while dancing along to Disney songs, causing Thomas to have I Won’t Say I’m In Love stuck in his head. Roman had made a center piece for the coffee table. He turned to his boyfriend.

“Do you like it?” Roman asked Deceit, who was sitting on the couch.

“I absolutely _hate_ it, Ro.” Roman beamed at the positive answer and looked at the center piece. There was a small board that said ‘Happy New Year!’ propped up by a vase of yellow roses. Surrounding it was silver confetti and party poppers. On the right side of the board, there was a wine cup filled with gold glitter. Roman, satisfied with his work, sat next to Deceit and rested his chin atop the snake like side’s head. Roman felt Deceit’s weight shift closer to him so he felt obliged to wrap his arms protectively around the liar’s waist. They were so close at his point, Deceit was in Roman's lap.

“Streamers are all up!” Patton announced, almost falling off the chair he was standing on.

“Pat, careful babe.” Virgil muttered, helping him down. Logan and Remus soon came down, both looking like messes. Logan’s tie was tied in a messy knot and his glasses were askew. Both of their hair looked awful and their faces were both bright pink. Remus’ sash was also nowhere to be seen. Virgil snorted and Roman saw him cover Patton’s ears, almost as if he knew what he was gonna say.

“You too were one hundred percent having sex.” Roman said, looking at his brother.

“Indeed we were!” Remus announced, getting what looked like a slightly painful jab in the shoulder from Logan. Roman’s eyes widened, forgetting how straightforward his brother was.

“What? You sad I got to fuck my boyfriend before you fucked yours?” Remus asked and Roman stuck out his tongue at him. Deceit, who had been minding his business and was playing games on his phone, looked up.

“ _Please_ do that. Because that definitely _won’t_ make Roman want to sleep with me even though we haven’t had our first kiss yet and I _so_ want that.” Deceit grumbled, wiggling in Roman’s lap uncomfortably. Roman didn’t want his love to be uncomfortable and did what any good boyfriend would. He unwrapped his arms from Deceit’s waist and let him sit next to him. Logan and Remus sat down and Roman turned to Deceit.

“Babe. I hope you know that I wouldn’t ever do anything to make you uncomfortable. I would obviously ask is it was okay before I just assume and fuck you.” Roman looked at his love, generally concerned that he didn’t know this.

“I know. I just had to get Re to shut up.” Deceit said, and Roman noticed that Deceit didn’t lie that time. He kissed Deceit’s nose and went to get some snacks for Dee. Although he already was a good enough one.

“Kiddos get in here! The countdown is getting closer to ten.” Patton called out, super jittery. Roman yanked Deceit into the living room. This was his first proper New Years celebration! Roman flirted with Dee a bit until the countdown from ten started. The six sides were excitedly counting down until-

“Happy New Year!!” They screamed in unison, laughing and cheering. Roman turned around and grabbed the sides of Dee’s face, his heart racing. He brought Dee into the kiss and everything melted away. All the anxiety he had had leading up to this, melted away as Deceit kissed back and he felt gloved hands slide around his neck. Roman felt obliged to do the same but slipped his hands down to rest at Deceit’s waist. The kiss was everything Roman had wanted it to be and so much more. It was straight out of a fairytale and Roman was beyond disappointed when it ended. Roman and Deceit stared lovingly into each others eyes for a good amount of time until Deceit went for another kiss. And that was the perfect way to start a new year, in Roman’s case.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! If you wanna see what happened between Logan and Remus, let me know I'm up for writing that.


End file.
